May 4th
by JourneyWithTheDragon
Summary: Team Gibbs is confused when the murder of a divorced father doesn't have any clues. McGee's daughter, Abby, seems to know something about it, but isn't willing to share her info. Set in same universe as A Small Cry for Help.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha, I finally came up with (what I think) is a decent sequel! If you haven't read the first story, please do, you might get confused if you haven't. **

**Review, if you do, I will Abby hug you in my mind.**

**Dani**

* * *

><p><em>May 4<em>_th__ 6:19 a.m._

McGee walked into NCIS. As the elevator rose to his floor, he thought about his morning. It had been an odd morning. His usually energetic adopted daughter, Abby, had barely said a word to him, barely did anything. When he got up, she was already sitting in the living room. Her hair tied back into a messy bun instead of taking a shower and brushing it. She had put on one of his MIT sweaters, which was extremely big on her small frame, and a pair of sweat pants.

~!~!~~!~!~

_5:47 a.m._

"You okay?" He asked her when he had finished getting ready for work. She didn't answer. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, now seeing the black shoebox sitting next to her, an iPod on top of it. She jumped and looked up at him, and hit _Pause_ on whatever song she was listening to. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"You okay?" He repeated, just getting a nod in response. He felt her forehead. No temperature and she didn't look sick. "Is something wrong?" She shrugged. "You okay to go to school." Another nod. "Okay? Umm, let's go." Abby grabbed the shoebox and followed him out the door.

~!~!~!~!~

_5:51 a.m._

McGee pulled up to Abby's friend's house, where he always dropped her off on the way to school. "You're sure you're okay?" McGee asked one more time.

Abby hit pause on her song again. She nodded, and spoke for the first time that morning. "Yeah, yeah McGee… I'm going over to a friend's house for a…school project tonight. They'll bring me home. Bye." Abby got out of the car without another word. McGee sighed as she ran into the house. Her voice was rarely that small, and he couldn't remember the last time he had heard it like that.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_6:21a.m._

McGee walked into the bullpen, greeting Gibbs, who was already at his desk.

"Morning Boss." McGee sat down at his own desk.

"Mornin' McGee. Something wrong?"

McGee sighed. "I have no idea. Abby's- my Abby- personality completely flipped today. Can't really explain it, but she said she was fine enough to go to school, probably just has a bug." McGee stuck with that story and went back to work.

* * *

><p><em>5:52 a.m.<em>

Abby ran into Max's house, her best friend, and was immediantly met with a hug from her.

"You doing okay today?" Max asked.

Abby returned the hug. "As good as I have been the past 3 years," Abby pulled out of the hug, wiping her teary eyes. "It's kind of ironic isn't it. 3 years we wrote, now 3 years since we stopped. I guess you could say I'm doing worse than I did in the past." Max nodded.

"You have everything?" She had known Abby long enough to know why May 4th was so bad for her, and what her routine was for the day.

"Yes. Time?" Abby looked up at the clock. 5:57. Abby sighed. "3 minutes…3 years since he stopped writing." Abby sighed again, and then looked at Max with a false smile. "Let's get the day started."

* * *

><p><em>11:15<em>

Abby sat down at her regular lunch table, in-between Ria and Max. She opened a black notebook, which she had been caring around with her all day, along with the black shoebox.

"Something wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Ria asked.

Abby ignored her, writing in the notebook, the same sentence over and over again.

Drake, their guy friend, sat down in front of them. "Hey, what's up?"

Max took over, understanding what she was doing. "Ignore it guys, it's a bad day for her."

"What's in the box?" Drake asked, pulling the shoebox closer to him.

Abby hit his hand, making him let go of the box. "Don't touch it." She set the box in her lap, and continued writing in her notebook.

* * *

><p><em>1: 52 p.m.<em>

"Gear up, dead Marine" Gibbs called as he hung up his phone. He grabbed his gear and headed towards the elevator, the team following him.

* * *

><p><em>1:53 p.m.<em>

Abby sat in Science, her least favorite subject with her least favorite teacher, writing in the notebook. She had quickly finished the work sheet they had to do. She was running her right hand over a nail sitting out of her desk, not knowing she was doing so. Or at least, not until the teacher came over a grabbed her arm.

"Abbigail, what are you doing?" Mrs. Smith asked her.

Abby shut the notebook and looked up at her teacher, who still had a strong grip on her arm. "Writing Mrs. Smith." She moved the notebook to show her the worksheet, showing her she was finished.

"Not that. What's with this?" She let go of her arm, grapping her wrist and turning her hand over. Abby blinked when she saw her hand, specks of blood were forming on it.

"Oh, I hadn't realized I was doing that. Sorry." Abby said her voice still quiet. She looked back up at her teacher, almost able to see the steam coming out of her teacher's ears.

"Yeah, right. Go to the nurse, get that wrapped up. I'm going to call your mother." Abby blinked again in confusion.

Her snappy attitude came out. "One, you can't call her. I was adopted almost 6 months ago, Mrs. Smith. My dad's number is in the system." The last sentence made her attitude change back. "Two, why are you going to call him? I didn't mean to do it."

Mrs. Smith was an older lady, very _very_ strict. Abby could understand her being mad about her accidently cutting herself, getting a couple of drops of it on the floor, but she could've done that anytime, there was no reason to get call McGee.

"You're cutting yourself in class-"

"I wasn't cutting myself, it was an accident." Tears were forming her eyes. She never could say she hated Mrs. Smith, which was changing quickly.

"You, nurse, now." The teacher pointed at the door. Abby wiped her eyes, grabbed her things, leaving the worksheet, and walked out the door. She didn't know if she would be sent home or not, but she wasn't leaving her stuff.

* * *

><p><em>2:01 p.m.<em>

"What'd you got Duck?" Gibbs asked, walking up to the M.E.

"Ah, time of death seems to be around 6 this morning."

"Now how?"

"That is easy. It looks like a single stab wound to the heart." Ducky said, pointing to the wound. "But, you never know. I remember one time-"

Gibbs was walking over to Tony and Ziva. "Anything?"

"No ID, no wallet, nothing." Tony said.

Gibbs just noticed something. "Where's McGee?" Gibbs looked around and saw the young agent a couple of yards away, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Someone called." Tony said.

McGee hung up his phone and walked back over to the crime scene, or towards Gibbs.

McGee walked up behind Gibbs. "Hey Boss."

"Yeah McGee?" Gibbs turned and looked at him.

"I just got a call…"

"From who?"

McGee ran his hand through his hair again. "From the middle school. You know how I told you Abby was acting weird this morning?" Gibbs nodded. "Well, apparently she was caught cutting herself. The teacher didn't say much else except that I need to go pick her up."

"Go, but return quickly. Bring her to if you can't get some answers out if her."

"Right. I'll see you at the office." McGee walked off, glad that they took 2 cars to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

_2:36_

Abby continued writing in her notebook, still the same sentence, stopping every now and then to scratch the gauze on her arm. She hated everything medical that wasn't a Band-Aid. She was sitting in the Nurse's office because her idiot teacher told McGee he needed to come get her.

_It's stupid._ Abby thought. _I accidently cut my hand on a nail… why does that make me get sent home? I'm not suicidal anymore… I bet it's because I used to be, and my appearance today probably doesn't help… Wonder what McGee's gonna say…_

Abby scratched the gauze again, and then continued writing the same sentence.

"Abbigail. Your father is here." The nurse said. Abby looked up and smiled.

She shut her notebook. "Thanks Nurse Nancy, for my hand and for letting me sit in here, I always feel like I'm in trouble sitting in the office."

"Yes, I know. Now go." The little old lady, Nurse Nancy, patted Abby's shoulder as she left. Abby gave her another weak smile as she walked out into the office. The smile quickly disappeared when she saw McGee, giving her a look she had never seen before. What was it…?

"You ready?" He asked with a simple tone of voice. Abby nodded, following him out of the building.

She stared at the notebook and the shoebox once they got into the car. She thought about writing more, but then a pain shot through her hand as soon as the thought crossed her mind. She decided she wouldn't write for a little while.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked as soon as they hit the road.

"Nothing." Abby said, scratching the gauze. She hated everything medical that wasn't a Band-Aid.

"What's with that then?" McGee asked louder. Abby figured half of his mood was anger at the moment.

She looked up at him. "I accidently cut my hand on a nail sticking out of my desk. My teacher over reacted and called you."

McGee looked at her for a moment, as if trying to find the truth in what she was say, then returned his eyes to the road. "Your teacher told me you were rubbing your hand on it for a while, till she stopped you when you started bleeding."

Abby sighed and looked back at the notebook. "I was writing. You, of all people, should know I'm not exactly aware of my surroundings when I'm writing."

"Never enough feel yourself being cut." McGee snapped back.

"What's up with you? It was an accident!" Abby pulled her iPod out of her pocket, getting ready to listen to the 3 things she picked for the day.

"What with me? What's with you? You're not your usually peppy self!"

Abby blinked a tear that was threatening to fall. "I don't want to be _peppy_ today McGee." She put her headphones on and ignored his next statement, staring out at the sunny day.

* * *

><p><em>2:43<em>

They pulled up to NCIS. "Why are we here?" Abby asked as she got out, and small breeze brushing her face.

"Gibbs wanted me to bring you here so I could keep an eye on you." McGee reattached his gun to his belt and walked inside, Abby jogging to keep up.

The elevator ride was quiet. Well, for McGee's part. Abby had started her iPod again. When the elevator stopped they walked into the bullpen, which was only occupied by Tony, who was talking on his phone.

Abby gave Tony a small wave. He waved back, hanging up his phone. "Hey A. McGee, Abby's got an ID on our dead guy."

"Okay." He started back for the elevator, but stopped before he exited the bullpen. He turned back around. "Abby, come on." He gestured for her to follow.

"Ugh." She looked at Tony and whispered, "Probalisious has an anger problem today." Tony smiled and Abby went to follow McGee.

* * *

><p><em>2:45<em>

Abby Sciuto stood typing on her computer when McGee and Abby walked in. McGee handed her her Caf-Pow.

"McGee, his name was-" Abby paused when she saw the other Abby. "Hey Lil' A. What brings you here?" Abby smiled, as Abby Sciuto was the only one who called her Lil' Abby.

"Ah, not much. I accidently cut myself, teacher way overreacted and now I'm here."

"That stinks." Abby said simply.

"Yep. What time is it?" Lil Abby asked.

"A little before 3."

"Abby!" McGee suddenly yelled. The scientist looked at him, puzzled at his sudden outburst, and then remembered what she had been doing.

"Oh, right." She walked back over to her computer and brought up a picture of their dead guy. "His name is Corporal Andrew Austin. He's divorced and has one daughter, but he'd been banned from having all contact with her. She was one at the time, she's seven now.

Lil' Abby felt a pang in her stomach. The name sounded very familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before.

"Got an address on the wife?" McGee asked.

"It's already in your email." Abby smiled widely at McGee, who returned the smile.

"Thanks Abbs." McGee turned and walked back to the elevator. Lil' Abby waved and followed McGee, wondering where she had heard that name before.

* * *

><p><em>3:26<em>

A little more than half an hour had gone by and Abby was extremely bored sitting on the floor besides McGee's desk. They had offered her a chair, but she didn't want it. She checked the time. _3:27, _she had to leave, she promised him she'd meet him at 4.

She stood up, still holding on to the shoebox and notebook under one arm. McGee looked at her, wondering what she was doing know. She walked to the front of McGee's desk. "Hey, I have to go. I got that umm… school project. I promised I'd meet him at 4."

"You'll have to call and re-plan, you're not leaving here." McGee said, looking back at his computer screen.

Abby sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with McGee, but she had to be there by 4. "I have to go McGee. Sorry, but you're not keeping me here." She turned and started walking away. She heard him get up and soon felt his hand on her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." McGee said, sounding final.

Abby sighed again. May 4th…how she hated the day. "Yes, I am." She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but ended up being spun around to face him.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked when she looked at him. He was extremely confused by her attitude. No, she wasn't a perfect teenager, but they hadn't had a fight yet.

Abby brushed her bangs out of her face. _Okay, it's time for action. _She thought. She put her hand on the arm holding her shoulder. _Ugh, don't get too pissed McGee._ She tightened her grip on McGee's arm, giving a strong twist. He leaned forward in the sudden pain. She swung her left foot, using it like a hook and pulled his foot out from under him. He fell to the ground with a _thud._

Abby took that as her chance and rain towards the stairs, knowing he'd catch her if she took the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>3:31<em>

Tony walked into the bullpen just in time to watch McGee fall to the ground, and see Abby take off.

He walked over and helped McGee up. "What was that about?" Tony asked, looking to see where the girl had gone.

"I'm not completely sure. She told me she had to go to work on a school project, and I told her that she had to stay here. Then after a couple of seconds of back a fourth, I was on the floor. You see where she went?"

"Kind of, it looked like she was heading for the stairs."

McGee looked like he was tempted to head towards them to, but changed his mind. "I'll let her cool off, call her in an hour and see where she is."

"That's gonna be kind of hard."

"Why?" McGee turned to face Tony, who was pointing at his desk.

"She left her phone here."

* * *

><p><em>3:50<em>

Abby paid the taxi driver and quickly hoped out of the taxi. She ran up to the tall, black gates. She stopped and stared at them for a second, before slipping off the MIT sweater. Underneath was a hot pink tank top and a thin orange jacket. She pulled the baggy sweatpants. Under them was a medium length, pale pink skirt. He always loved her girly.

She walked past the gates, ignoring her surroundings. It always scared her a little. She walked through the rows, counting as she did. Finally she reached it, 7 rows in, 3 from the left.

She sat down on her knees, staring at the gray stone in front of her.

_Harry Johnson_

_1970- 2008_

Abby sighed, then put on a smile.

"Hey Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took so long! I've been helping a friend write an FF and she's driving me CRAZY! Jk, I love her. Review!<strong>


	3. Author's Note

Okay, **sorry** this is taking so long, but I have like NO time to write at the moment. I'm trying my best, but with school ending, and personal issues, I'm left with no time in the day. **Sorry** again, and I'll update_** ASAP**_ but it might be awhile._** SO SORRY!**_

Dani.


End file.
